


Performance

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Actors, Gen, Masturbation, community: mmom, mentions Kemp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Richard finds a way to produce the right amount of onstage lust.





	Performance

The play was good, the characters memorable, the subject matter both romantic and bawdy in turn and Richard was playing the lead role, the seductive prince.

There was one small problem. The princess in this tale was being played by Kemp in a scruffy wig. This might have been more easily overcome, except that Kemp was refusing to shave because tomorrow he was playing a bearded pirate captain.

Richard prized himself on his acting abilities but lines like "The enticing smoothness of your pale cheek," with the intended double entendre of 'cheek', didn't have the same feeling when you were rubbing your knuckles over Kemp's facial hair. It was difficult to bring the right amount of lust to the scene.

Ever the professional, Richard had come up with a plan and he was enacting it right now, moments before he was due back on stage. He masturbated, stroking at his cock, summoning up wonderful mental imagery to assist the process, and brought himself close, so close, to the edge. 

(Luckily his costume included a loose embroidered tunic that covered up the evidence of his preparations.)

Thus actually aroused, he gave a worthy performance. 

The only problem now was the costume change before the final scene because the wedding costume was rather tighter. Backstage, Richard sought to finish the job.

“Jesus,” Moll said, bringing the groom’s outfit to him and catching him in the act. “Are you really so aroused by Kemp?”

Richard shook his head helplessly, desperate to come. “No. The opposite. I’ll. Explain. Later.”

“You’d better wipe up before you put these on,” Moll said, tossing the tights onto the bench next to him. “Honestly. _Actors_.”


End file.
